Nicktoons Super Splash Bros./Staff
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. This article pertains to the staff members behind Nicktoons Super Splash Brothers with additional re-releases. =Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast & PC credits= Traveller's Tales Lead Programmer *Jon Burton Director *Jon Burton Lead Artist *Beverley Bush Art Director *Andy Ingram Programmer *David Dootson *Paul Hunter *Chris Stanforth Lead Designer *Jon Burton Designers *Jon Burton *Andy Ingram *Barry Thompson Sound Composer *Allister Brimble Support *Karen Roberts Backgrounds *Andy Ingram *Beverley Bush 3D Animation *David Burton *James Cunliffe *Andy Ingram Project Manager *Jon Burton *Andy Ingram Progress Manager *Helen Musk Producer *Jon Burton Executive Producer *Jon Burton Special Thanks *Helen Burton *Sue Fuller *Kaz Hirai *Andrew House *Jack Tretton *Marilyn Weyant *Peggy Gallagher *Ed DeMasi *Jonathan Manahan *Marie Rochelle Macaspac *Brian Balistreri *John Lasseter *Bob Pauley *Katherine Sarafian *Kathleen Handy *Dragon King Fighting Game Team THQ Inc. Vice-President of Product Development *Steve Ryno Producer *Jym Killy Associate Producer *Leland Mah QA Director *Donn W. Nauert Vice‑President of Marketing *Germaine Gioia Product Marketing Manager *John Ardell AP Marketing Manager *Kevin Hooper Manager Media Relations *Aimee Greenholtz Publicity *Mark Ellermeyer Lead Tester *Edward J. Ramiro Testers *Victor Biron *Jason de Heras *Jason Pislaan *Jason Predmore *Carlos Ramirez *James Ritchie *Jason Shellnut *Jason Lewis *Erik van Rooy Special Thanks *Brian J. Farrell *Mike Haller *Greg Gibson *Jon Osborn *Gabriel Jones *Dave Hoffman *Megan Farrell *Kevin Hayes *Christine Richards *Melissa *Patrick *Danielle *Raquel Killy Package & Manual Design *Katherine Lee, Beeline Group Ltd Nickelodeon Software Executive Vice President *Ann Sarnoff Vice President *Tom Ascheim Director *Seth Jacobson Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Special Thanks *Cricket Benevento *Richard Betz *Tim Blankley *Marjorie Cohn *Sergio Cuan *Armando De Castro *Jeff Dunn *Alice Fradin *Louise Gikow *Albie Hecht *Russell Hicks *Lora Lee *Peggy Mansfield *Lisa Marks *Ronda Ann Medina *Brian Mieth *Isabel Miller *Janet Muldoon *Mary Neagoy *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Jen Roseman *Herb Scannell *Susan Schafer *Tanya Sharrock *Andra Shapiro *Steve Sherman *Maria Sinopoli *Maureen Taxter *Geoff Todebush *William S. Weil *Jennifer Young Original Nickelodeon Staff *Nickelodeon Productions *Spumco *Klaspy Csupo Productions *Joe Murray Productions *Craig Bartlett *Viacom Networks Japan KK *Stephen Hillenburg *Mitch Schauer *Peter Hannan Productions Voice Talent Featuring the voices of *Mitchell Van Morgan (Jason Anthony Griffith) *Gavin O'Neal Davis (Amy Palant) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Tom Kenny) *Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke) *Tommy Pickles (Elizabeth Daily) *Angelica Pickles (Cheryl Chase) *Arnold Shortman (Phillip Van Dyke) *Eliza Thornberry (Lacey Chabert) *Rocko Wallaby (Carlos Alazraqui) *Ickis (Charlie Adler) *Otto Rocket (Joseph Ashton) *Daggett Braver (Richard Steven Horvitz) *Norbert Beaver (Mitchell Whitfield) *Cat from CatDog (Jim Cummings) *Dog from CatDog (Tom Kenny) *Ren Hoek (Billy West) *Stimpy The Cat (Billy West) Original Music Composition *MITCHELL Project Music Team (Mitchell) *Steve Belfer (SpongeBob) *Mark Mothersbaugh (Rugrats) *Denis M. Hannigan (Catdog) *Charlie Brissette (Angry Beavers) From the manual © 1999 *Viacom International Inc. Rights Reserved Nickelodeon, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of *Viacom International Inc. Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. created by *Jack Halm Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. software by © 1999 THQ Inc. *THQ is a Registered Trademark of THQ inc. =Game Boy Color credits= Tiertex Design Studios Lead Programmer *Donald Campbell Lead Artist *Bryan King Programmer *Donald Campbell Lead Designer *Donald Campbell Designers *Donald Campbell *Gary Marshall *Bryan King Sound Composer *Mark Ortiz Production Assistant *Gary Marshall Testing *Colin Stone Graphics *B.A.D. Studios Project Manager *Gary Marshall Progress Manager *Doug Anderson Producer *Donald Campbell Executive Producer *Doug Anderson Special Thanks *Doug Anderson *The Dragon King: The Fighting Game staff *All Tiertex Design Studios Staff *All Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Staff *All Nickelodeon Productions staff *All THQ Staff THQ Inc. V.P. Of Product Development *Steve Ryno Producer *Greg Gibson Director Of Quality Assurance *Donn W. Nauert Lead Tester *Erik van Rooy Testing Department *Jason Lewis *Edward J. Ramiro *Carlos Ramirez *James Ritchie *Victor Biron *Jun Galiva *Jason Pislaan *Jason Shellnut *Jason Predmore *Jason de Heras *Matt Azali *Lee Liu *Ryan Kull © 1999 THQ INC. *THQ is a Registered Trademark of THQ INC Nickelodeon Software Executive Vice President *Ann Sarnoff Vice President *Tom Ascheim Director *Seth Jacobson Producer *Syma Sambar Product Manager *Syma Sambar Project Coordinator *Erika Ortiz Senior Producer, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Staff *Jack Halm Assistant Producer, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Staff *Jack Halm Director, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Staff *Jack Halm Original Nickelodeon staff *Spumco *Klaspy Csupo Productions *Joe Murray Productions *Craig Bartlett *Viacom Networks Japan KK *Stephen Hillenburg *Mitch Schauer *Peter Hannan Nickelodeon Software would like to thank *Deborah Bart *Tim Blankley *Sergio Cuan *Steve Gold *George Lentino *Aly Peduto *Kyra Reppen *Tanya Sharrock *Geoff Todebush Special thanks to *Jack Halm =Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered credits= Original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. staff: Tiertex Design Studios Original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. staff: Traveller's Tales Original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. staff: THQ Inc. Original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. staff: Nickelodeon Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered staff: Blitworks Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered staff: Black Forest Games GmbH Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered staff: THQ Nordic Fighting Group Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered staff: THQ Nordic GmbH Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered staff: Nickelodeon Games Group Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Remastered staff: Nickelodeon Creative Resources Category:Video game staff Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros.